Conveyor systems for delivering containers to and/or removing containers from container machines are known. Known conveyor systems have a rotating conveyor element that has many container holders arranged around a circumference thereof. These container holders move containers from one position to another in the course of delivering containers that are to be processed to a container processing station on the container-processing machine.
Known conveyor systems have a substructure by means of which a conveyor element stands opposite an installation surface that forms part of the structure. Such a substructure can house all sorts of devices, such as the drive for the conveyor element, further functional elements, controllers, and sensors.
A substructure as described above completely or substantially completely fills an installation space between the conveyor element and the installation surface. As a result, the installation space can no longer be used for any other purpose.